It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Denise has to go Christmas shopping and she wants Logan to come along...


**A/N I wrote this for ****DeniseDEMD**** as a thank you for her being such a loyal reviewer. I wanted to show my appreciation for writing her a story, so here it is. Thank you so much Denise!**

I just finished straightening my hair and am bent over the sink, putting on my eyeshadow when my boyfriend Logan walks into the bathroom. "Well look what the cat dragged in", I joke, and then say, "Morning baby".

"Well good morning to you", Logan replies and looks me up and down appreciatively, eyeing my pink bra and panty set as he grabs his toothbrush, rinses it, and applies toothpaste to the bristles. "What are you up today?", he asks before putting it in his mouth.

"The mall unfortunately", I groan. "We still have Christmas gifts to buy". I go on and put on some eyeliner, mascara, and dab some clear lipgloss onto my lips while Logan just nods his head and continues brushing his pearly whites, cleans off his toothbrush, and then gargles with mouthwash. I'm dropping the tube of gloss into my make-up bag when Logan walks up behind me and kisses my neck. "Not now", I tell him. Christmas is next weekend and today is Sunday, the mall closes early plus we're expecting some snow today so I just want to go get what I need and get back home since today is my only day off this week, working as an E.R. nurse can keep me quite busy sometimes.

"Come on baby", he grabs my butt, then wraps his arms around me and looks at me in the mirror with a pout.

"I have to go shopping", I repeat myself and pry his fingers off of my stomach.

"So, you can go when I'm done having my way with you." Although it sounds enticing, I'm just too stressed knowing I still have lots to do and buy before Christmas.

"Maybe when I get back", I run the brush through my hair and set it back down. To be honest, I don't think it's all that fair that Logan gets to sit home and bum around while I run around the mall like a chicken with it's head cut off to pick out gifts for both of our families. "Why don't you come along with me?", I suggest as I walk to our bedroom.

"Are you crazy?!", he exclaims. "Christmas is in five days, do you know how many people will be prowling around the mall? No way!"

I shudder knowing exactly what he's talking about, and just then an idea pops into my head. "We can...you know...before I go shopping if you come with me", I bait him with a smile and don't bother looking back at him, knowing he's contemplating it as I head to my closet to pick out an outfit for today.

Before I can make a selection, Logan's voice is at my ear. "It's a deal", he utters and pushes me backwards until I fall onto the bed and he climbs over me.

"I know how to get what I want", I giggle and wink, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes, you do. You are a very clever woman", Logan agrees and nips his way over my jaw and starts kissing my neck. I let out a sigh and tighten my grip on him, as he descends my body with his mouth, stopping only to remove my panties. I lace my fingers in his hair and tug gently at the ends while he mouths my nipple over my bra and simultaneously grinds his boxer covered erection against my core. "You like?", he teases.

"Very much", I utter and slide my hands over his shoulders and down his muscled back to push down the waistband of his boxers. "Now it's getting better", I cup his butt cheeks in my hands and give them a nice squeeze.

Logan raises me up to undo my bra and pulls it down my arms and drops it beside us. "It just keeps getting even better", he murmurs, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I put my thighs over his hips and Logan lifts himself up so I can nudge the thin fabric of his underwear even further down his legs.

"It doesn't get better than this", I state with a bit of impatience as his body heat emanates onto me. "Make love to me", I grip his waist with my thighs and pull at both sides of his face until his face is flush with mine.

Setting his lips against mine he utters, "Your wish is my command". Logan sucks at my bottom lip, and pushes into me at the same his tongue dives into my mouth.

I give a moan and grip onto his biceps. "I love you", I whisper. Logan's tongue swirls around my mouth as he continues thrusting, and I forget everything except for sharing the pleasure that comes with being in my man's arms.

...

HOURS LATER

After running to the car on three separate occasions to store our packages in the car, I'm beat, but we still have a few items more to purchase. "Come on, Denise, let's go get some hot chocolate", Logan decides as we walk through the snow that is falling, turning the parking lot white.

"Sounds good, and my feet could really use a break", I reply, wondering what the hell I was even thinking wearing heeled boots today. Maybe I was crazy for even coming here today; the place is packed, people are walking slow, and I'm just getting cranky.

Once back inside, we find our way to the foodcourt and I quickly snag one of two of the only empty tables I see while Logan goes to order for us. I pull my phone from my pocket and search through the list of things and alter it while I wait for Logan to return. It's only a few short minutes when he sets down two large styrofoam cups of hot cocoa, and two plates of pepperoni pizza, causing my tummy to growl.

"I didn't realize I was this hungry", I smile and open the lid of my drink.

"I know right? This is a serious work out".

"Mm-hmm", I agree and take a bite of my pizza. We carry on a casual conversation, enjoying the break as we eat when Logan starts singing along to _Last Christmas_ playing over the speakers. I beam and listen as he croons along with his perfect, raspy voice, feeling some of the tension leave my body. I've been so busy I hadn't even taken the time to appreciate all the decorations or the big Christmas tree with twinkling lights set up in the middle of the dining area. It's amazing what a full belly and a bit of rest can do for you.

I move across the table and sit next to my loving boyfriend, leaning my head against his shoulder, grateful for his presence right now. He looks down at me and grins that adorable crooked smile and stands up, bringing me along with him. "What do we have left to buy?", he asks.

"Umm", I take a moment to remember. "There's only three things, something for your mom and your twin niece and nephew."

"This won't take long, then. I think I know what I want to get my mom", he grabs my hand and I follow him to Macy's. "I remember hearing her say something to my dad about a Paula Deen pot and pan set."

"Ahhh, I do think she'll like that", I remark, thinking about how much Logan's mom loves to cook. With luck, we find a nice set and Logan pays for it before dragging me to the toy store.

"Hmm, what should we get a six year old boy and girl?", he throws out the question.

"A doll and a train set?"

"Yeah, good thinking", Logan winks at me and in only ten minutes both of his hands are full of bags, one with his mother's gift, the other with a doll and stroller set for his niece, and a train set for the nephew."

"All done", I let out a big sigh of relief after we get back to the car for the fourth time.

"Umm", Logan looks at me with an 'uh-oh' face. "I forgot something", he says sheepishly.

"Okay, let's just run back in and get it, then". I could have chosen to yell and make a deal out of it, but we're only human and everyone forgets sometimes.

Yet again, we enter the building. "What did you forget?", I ask as I dodge to the left to avoid bumping into a little girl.

"You'll see", he remarks. And with curiosity I follow him to an unsurprisingly short line at the Santa Claus display set up in the middle of the mall. We get through, and Logan asks the lady for a picture. She gives him an odd look and Santa pats his lap, and both Logan and I take a seat on each of his legs and smile pretty for the camera.

I laugh when we're finished and the picture is in my hand. "That's what you wanted to run back in for?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to look back and think today was a total drag."

"Logan, I didn't think that at all." I would be taking home a few fun, fond memories of our trip to the mall together. First the episode in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret. Somehow Logan had finagled me in there and I spent over an hour trying on lingerie sets he picked out, saying they were my Christmas gift to him, until he was satisfied with the red and white holiday themed teddy. Although, I am inclined to believe that it would have been his first choice whether I tried it on or not, and even though we just made love this morning, already Logan couldn't keep his hands off of me. Then, when we were in the toystore, Logan had a pretend shoot-out with a little boy and I have to admit it was pretty cute watching him fall to the floor clutching his heart as if he had really been shot. I bet he made that little boy's day. Or there was even when he started dancing along to "Let It Snow", and grabbed my hand, twirled me around, then dipped me and planted a kiss on my mouth in full view of anyone lurking around the mall. It did earn us a few claps and "ahhhs", from passerbys.

But my favorite memory to look back on today would be strolling through the mall hand in hand with the man I love, with Christmas music playing and all the smells and decorations that the holiday brings. No amount of money could buy the happiness or the warm cozy feeling of us being together.


End file.
